pokemon_sun_and_moon_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Copyright Takedowns
Due to the very nature of the videos, there have been several copyright takedowns and temporary blocks on DeWarioFreak videos. 2017 April * Why Serena isn't in Alola was blocked in every country except for Thailand. Within 2 weeks of a submitted dispute, the claim was dropped. The exact dates of this event was not written down. June * On June 15th, Rocket 'n' Rotom was removed from YouTube for copyright infringement. DeWarioFreak also received a copyright strike in this. He disputed it the same day, and was reinstated on June 29th, 2017. July * On July 6th, every episode of Sun and Moon Abridged (Episode 1-4), XYZ Abridged, and a regular Podcast were blocked worldwide by Shopro. DeWarioFreak uploaded a video announcing this the same day. * On July 6th, disputes for Episode 1 and 2 were filled. Both were rejected. Episode 1 was scheduled to be removed by copyright on July 13th in a copyright takedown. ** On July 8th, a parody copyright response video was uploaded titled Ash Ketchup and Kermit save Spewpa. In the video, Ash apologizes to Greninja (who is comedically called Kermit, like Kermit the Frog) for scaring him when the videos were removed for copyright infringement. Together, they vow they can do anything, but a screen is then displayed on the video that it was removed for copyright. This then causes Serena to scream frantically. ** On July 9th, Episode 1 was temporarily reinstated. *** On July 14th, Episode 1 was removed from YouTube. A counter-notification was submitted. **** On July 20th, the counter notification was approved by YouTube and sent to Shopro. August * On August 3rd, Episode 1 was reinstated, and the copyright strike was removed. * On either August 3rd or 4th (the event happen late at night, so it is unknown what date specifically it happened on of the two) Episode 1 was blocked, this time by the claimant Pokémon. ** A dispute was filed on August 4th, causing no viewing restrictions, thus returning it to YouTube, while the dispute is in progress. * On August 11th, a content ID match for Episode 5 was made. There was no viewing restrictions however. * A dispute for Episode 4 was filed on August 11th, 2017. ** On August 12th, Episode 4 was lifted of viewing restrictions, although it is still in a dispute. * On August 13th, the dispute was rejected and Episode 4 was blocked worldwide again. * On August 19th, a dispute was filed for Episode 3. ** On August 21st, Episode 3 was lifted of viewing restrictions, although it is still in a dispute. *** On August 22nd, the dispute of Episode 3 was rejected and blocked worldwide again. * On August 23rd, a dispute was filed for XYZ Abridged Episode 1. ** On August 23rd, the rejected dispute for Episode was filed for an appeal. ** On August 25th, XYZ Abridged Episode 1 was lifted of viewing restrictions. * On August 25th, Episode 4 was lifted of viewing restrictions. * On August 27th, Episode 4 received a takedown pending for September 3rd. XYZ Abridged Episode 1's dispute was also rejected this same day.* September * On September 3rd, the claim on Episode 1 was lifted. * On September 3rd, Episode 4 was removed from YouTube. A counter-notification was submitted on September 4th. ** On September 6th, the counter notification was forwarded. The video should be reinstated on September 20th. * On September 17th, the rejected disputes for Episode 2 and 3, were sent for appeal. * On September 18th, the disputes for Episode 2 and 3 were again rejected. A takedown was set for September 25th. Category:Events Category:Copyright